The axial bearings of a telescoping drive line such as for agricultural implements have generally been of the lubricated type. Anti-friction bearings have been used in drive lines for agricultural implements but have generally been found to be unduly expensive and requiring too frequent maintenance. A recently developed glass filament reinforced resin-bodied thin-walled liner having a Teflon fabric inner face has been found to provide the low break-away force required of telescopic drive lines and to withstand the pulsating loads applied thereto. The unique capability of the particular liners referred to in essentially providing their own securement within the bore of the outer drive tube is the subject of the co-pending application Ser. No. 593,132 filed July 3, 1975 by Fritz A. Callies for TELESCOPING DRIVE LINE, now Pat. No. 4,020,659 .The telescoping drive line of said application includes a readily replacable liner requiring at most nominal endwise securement for assembly purposes. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, rugged, inexpensive retainer which may be readily inserted along with the liners in their assembly. It may also be desireable to be able to remove damaged or worn liners readily in the field under such adverse circumstances as may there by encountered and with no more than a simple tool such as a screwdriver or possibly a pocket-knife.